Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir
History Knayde and his sister Jelduno were born Abadius 2nd 1002 during the height of the Golden Crusade in Pyrriah. Their birth was not officially announced by their mother Brunhilde Asgeir Godefroy (The acting Viceroy at the time) but it was rumored by some nosy citizens at the time for a while. Almost all Interest was lost on Pharast 4th, The day Kestilian devastated Jiyu with an unexpected blitzkrieg using all the resources available to him. Brunhilde removed them from the castle grounds with haste after a battle with Manfred Ackers which ended in his death. Unsure to keep them safe Brunhilde Sought the assistance of Hikari Shiro who lent her his horn decorations that gave her the ability to drop off the Divination radar. With this newfound freedom to do as she pleases without fear of constant scrying, she opened up a Demiplane with time that flowed around 20 times faster than both Oustomia and Sheng. With her, she brought a multitude of mundane people to act as teachers for the twins so that they wouldn't grow up overly sheltered and end up incapable of coping with the outside world. She had even in fact brought in a pregnant mother among her worshipers to raise her child alongside them so they could have a peer. Early life Growing up Knayde felt that he was different from both his twin Jelduno and his peer Ajax. Even at a young age, the two had already completely eclipsed him in height. It wasn't that he was too short for his age but rather the two were freakishly tall for their ages. When the three trained he would a hundred percent of the time he'd lose. There was even a time when he tried to become an academic and tried his hardest at that. Only to be beaten quite easily by Jelduno who was taken under Sigrun's wing to further improve her education. He was simply outclassed by the two and he slowly became dejected for he had no talent. For around two years he slowly drifted apart from his sister and Ajax as they grew taller and stronger, beginning to even take on training from Brunhilde personally as he just stagnated. Unable to pass on her skills and combat prowess Brunhilde brought an additional person into the demiplane, a fencer whos word and skill was bought with coin. Her name was Rosella, she didn't have a family name or so she said, and she was a mercenary hailing from rike. Knayde didn't take kindly to her at first, as her fighting style was quite the opposite of what he was learning from his mother. It focused on fleet footwork, precision, and a split focus between both offence and defence. A stark contrast to his mother's style that required him to grit through the pain and keep on pressing on the attack with powerful battering blows that left one open to counter-attack. Knayde learned this new style with speed that pleasantly surprised his instructor greatly. Grasping the dance like footwork quickly. Rosella parted from the Demiplane on Knaydes 16th 'birthday' stating that she had nothing more to teach. Knayde continued to train and learn a plethora of subjects in the Demiplane until Brunhilde recognized him and his sister as adults at the age of 18. With a wave of her hand, the place that they called home for their entire lives slowly vanished and they were shunted into the martial plane. Knayde was enamored with the plain forest they were shunted into, everything was just so different. The familiar unchanging plains were gone and he was greeted with a brand new sight. The orange fall leafs falling to the ground were beautiful. Brunhilde had snapped him out of it and prompted them to follow her through the brush. Their eyes were given a new sight, a fort surrounded by thousands and thousands of tents. The anumberof people was overwhelming at first as she walked them towards the fort, parting the sea of hardened warriors. He had known that his mother was supposedly important but he didn't really realize to what extent. Brunhilde turned back to the two with a face that showed that she was completely serious "One day you two will lead these people when I'm gone, It is your birthright." Knaydes heart beat with excitement as he looked around at the warriors. He was at a loss for words so he simply nodded, Jelduno didn't seem as impressed as him. The fort Knayde and Jelduno began their short residency in the fort in 1004. He had become his mother's errand boy and squire at this time, often attending meetings along side her constantly writing down every important detail. At the time he took it for granted and didn't bdsorb the information and learn like he should of. He yearned to be like his sister and be out in the fields training with the rest of the soldiers. Jealousy filled his heart and he would constantly butt heads with Jelduno at the time as she didn't seem appreciative of her position. After one especially bad argument Jelduno left the fort leaving only a note stating that she was going to go 'Find her own path.' When Knayde hastily confronted his mother, Brunhilde, to inform her of the event she was surprisingly calm at this, Knayde didn't quite understand why but business continued as usual. A few months later Knayde was aloud to have a little more free reign with his free time. He no longer had to stay within the confines of the fort and could explore the world to a much greater extent on his own. Of course he used this opportunity to adventure, gain more life experience and hone his blade against unpredictable foes. A new land in an already strange place The beginning of Knayde's career as an adventurer was one of a rising super star. At the time he was considered to be the top among his peers, often finding himself in many heroic situations. He could only owe it all to his mother who trained him well enough despite her disappointment, though many (jealous adventurers) would attribute it to the prince-ling's hoarding of wealth and scrupulous quest picking. Knayde turned a blind ear towards such unsavory opinions as his eyes turned to a world that was brand new to him. He used his free time well to learn the many cultures that spanned across the two worlds and unexpectedly became quite the linguist. This allowed him to mix his mind into many different pools of influence where he eagerly allowed them to unintentionally teach him many things. Coronation String of failures something about his multiple deaths and the loss of half his soul, and his right arm Re-branding and refocus becoming a commander and focusing his all into being a leader Wrathia needs The Golden Age something about his ten-year reign A Christmas Miracle Sarenith 6th, Year 1017 a strange occurrence happened with every major city within the realm. Humongous trees sprouted up in the middle of town squares everywhere The Tree was decorated with various ornaments and it seemed more wintry and snowy around it. Those with non-hostile intentions find they could travel to any other base of the tree by standing near it, effectively making it even easier for those who wish to visit loved ones across continents able to do so. Though it is mysteriously never showed up in Prospero. Sometime later the Trees in the various cities began to glow brightly as a crack in the sky manifested itself. Out of it a massive sleigh lead by what appears to be Reindeer with the driver being a large man in red and white garb. Those who approached found themselves in the same ambiguous location, everywhere yet nowhere. Knayde was the first of his people to wander close to this tree to find out its purpose and to shield his people from harm's way. Once there he was surrounded by a good handful of people, some he had never met, some that he himself was quite familiar, then there was the big red man himself. A large muscular fellow that mysteriously looked like his mother had come down, calling himself Santa Claus. Knayde himself was quite on guard against this man as he claimed to hold no ill will and even wished to give all present a gift. The gift was what they wanted most in the world. Knayde claimed to want nothing, he had what he wanted. Fame, wealth, a person to share it all with. The only possible thing the red man could give him to complete his life was the other part of his soul that he had been missing for years. As expected the Red Man couldn't possibly of given him that, it had been lost so long ago to the abyss or where ever splinters of souls go. But he placed in Knayde's robotic hand a necklace with a red object that was shaped like an egg. Needless to say, Knayde wasn't impressed but he humoured the man when he said it was the key to being the way he once was and stayed until the man left. The man left without much event and Knayde walked home and slept wearing the necklace... When he woke it was the first time in a long time that the world seemed to have so many colours. Thii War Something something, Knayde didn't play a large role in this Our Borders Grow Knayde inheritances the rights of the land of Chessur through a political marriage once thought forgotten. The Great Planar Defence Helping with swords. Married two wonderful women Appearance Knayde is not a particularly tall man but his presence often make him seem larger than life. Standing at around 5'11 feet tall Knayde has two large icy blue eyes that he uses to (Not very well) survey the land ahead of him, under his right lies a recognizable beauty mark on his otherwise non marked pale flesh. His body while not particularly muscular lacks much if any fat at all, giving it a look akin to being sculpted from marble. From his shoulder blades stretch two feathery that carry him as agilely as his own legs do. Becoming of his position Knayde is usually clad in blue and white noble wear tailor-made by his personal tailor Mel'lia. Around his neck, he wears an egg-like necklace. Personality * Relationships Family * Brunhilde Asgeri-Mother: Knayde has always looked up to his mother and strives everyday to appease and make her smile once more. * J-Hara-Step Father(Deceased?) = = * Skrymir Asgeiri-Half Sister: The two have only met recently as they both grew up in different planes apart. Despite this Knayde feels a strong kinship with his sister and has a desire to dote upon her. Perhaps to make up for the lack of doting he is unable to perform on his twin. * Jelduno Asgeir Godefroy-Twin: Although the two are different in many ways Knayde still loves his sister. She currently stays with him in the palace as she recovers from her alcoholism. = = * Emily-Wife: Knaydes fiance who he had spontaneously decided to marry after only knowing her for three days prior. When together the two become entranced in a lovey dovy attitude. * Ikari Jenova-Wife: * Yaeko-Wife: Passionate lover, unmistakable soulmate. * Q-Wife: Previously servant now-fiancee by a sudden and passionate turn of events = = Children Emily * Völundr Bjorn Asgeir Yaeko * Sigurd Tyr Godefroy Asgeir * Ellinor Shiori Godefroy Asgeir Q * Anzu Runa Godefroy Asgeir * Yuri Eira Godefroy Asgeir ???? * Kara Asgeir Lovers (not known by anyone but him) * Connie Standlee-Royal Guard: The only one to know about all his secret activities * Kelly-A pure girl: The barmaid and her eidolon have been on quite a few adventures together and she even came to his funeral after Knaydes untimely demise. He appreciates her kindness, bravery, and knowledge of alcoholic beverages. * Mel'Lia-A wild flame: A tailor and talented arcanist in the floating city of Sovenheim * Arladae-More than business: * Redacted(Deceased?)-To secret: I'll never tell * Tiasdial Elana-A kindhearted Huntress: * Sapphire-Prodigy and future Head Of Engineering: * Sasaki-A talented musician: = = Ex's * Adelaide Varrasul-Ex lover: An artist adventurer and crafter has shared more than one adventure together in which Knayde assisted her a great deal. He sees great talent in her and wishes her the best in her career and hobbies. * Suka-Ex lover: Experienced a short fling after hiring her to join his trading caravan when he was still only the heir of Wrathia. Vanished one day with a good handful of his gold. = = Friends * Iskander(Deceased)-Sole male friend: Knayde doesn't have alot of friends... But at least Iskander just classified as one. Acquaintances * Arashi Lylas-Distantly acquainted: He considered her a friend once, but time creates distance Trivia/misc * Has come back from a final death from a reaper * Has died Thirteen times Category:Player Characters